


A Break-up cope

by Flashbolt23785



Series: Flash and Green Lantern : Spare Time [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Post-Break Up, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: After Iris break up with Barry, he seems to have difficult overcome it. But Hal Jordan knows his problem and he is there to help him to confort him so that if Barry could get over the breakup.





	A Break-up cope

Barry Allen was feeling sad. His girlfriend, Iris had broken up with him. The justice League was calling the Flash if he had any problems , but he still denied his feeling. Hal Jordan a.k.a The Green Lantern felt suspect about Barry.He decided to follow him home to find out what happen to him.

At night, Hal Jordan eventually fly off to Central City,where he knew about Barry’s hometown. He finally arrived at his home. Hal began to took off his ring and then put it into the jean’s pocket. He tried to knock the door a few times.

“Hey Barry, it’s me. Your best pal, Hal Jordan.”

“I just wanna to know if you can let me in the house? ”

A few seconds later,the door was opened and Barry was welcoming his friend inside the living room. Hal began to sit on the couch while Barry was sitting beside him.

“Barry, what wrong with you? Why were you so down recently? ”Hal tried to show his sympathy to his friend.

“I just having a rough time.Iris just broken up with me.”Barry cover his face with sadness and sob.

“So are you trying to cope the break up or you have trouble by doing so? “ Hal pat his hand on Barry’s back.

“I never knew if I could find another love ones like Iris, but we had been relationship for so long until during the rogues attack that almost kill her. I manage to defeat all the rogues and sent them back to Iron Height. Iris seems couldn’t take it anymore especially I have been exposed as the Flash to her during the confront. Then, she said that she can't take it anymore and will find a guy who could always protect her from danger all the time due that I was too busy focus on my work, she won’t brother to find me again. And so she left me during the date. I was heartbroken and feeling lost in my mind. ” Barry continue to sob while drying his tear.

Hal was surprise and shock but still he finally understand his friend’s feeling. He began to tell Barry that Carol also dumped him for being a cocky and mischief. He even try to cope it but manage to grow strong as day pass. Barry was listening but still he didn’t know Hal’s relationship was over when he had not meet Carol for a long time since visiting his friend at aircorp.

“But there’s something I want to tell you is I can make you feel better.” Hal try to cheer Barry up.

“Oh really, but what’s that? “ Barry turn his head to Hal as both were facing face to face.

“Just let me do something for you, okay? ” Hal slowly move him closer and began to put his hand on Barry’s cheek. He move and kiss him with the lip.

It was a just a moment that Barry let Hal kiss him. Suddenly, Barry began to kiss him back. The kiss started to heat both of them and it was so soft and tasty that Hal felt sweaty from the sweater he wore. Barry was trying to bite his lip while kissing and both also releasing their tongues licking each other.

Hal was holding Barry’s back while his hand was touching his chest. The blonde’s hand was digging into Hal’s jean trying to grab his cock. Hal pushed away from Barry and said ”Man, is everything okay for you right now? “

“I am glad I am feeling better, but I want to fuck you already.” Barry as his face turn red with sweat.

“I know you can be gentle” he whispered in his hear making Barry shudder and bit his lip. 

Every kiss and touch lasted longer. Hal pull Barry’s long sleeve shirt up and over.Thus, reveal his hot body. The brunet was truly surprised by how well-built Barry actually was. He eventually pull off his own sweater and follow to took his jean down. They began to took their socks and pant off, revealing each other’s boxer. They began to explore each other’s body including biceps, abs and shoulders. Hal gave a small kiss on Barry’s neck.

“Man, your body make me feel getting sweaty and nervous .” Barry as he started hugging closer with Hal.

“ Guess I need to hug you so that you can feel my heat.” Hal look Barry with a smile.

They both making out each other while Hal was wiggling the blonde’s bubble butt. Barry started kissing down his neck, marked his collarbone and continued kissing his chest and licked one of Hal 's very sensitive nipples. "Oh fuck- Barry, I- fuck, please," Hal moaned and felt his erection twitch in his boxer. He continued licking, sucking and biting Hal 's chest, until he reached his boxer, pulling it down and reveal his large cock.

"Guess I really need to suck so that you could have fun and moan.” Barry put his mouth onto Hal’s erection and suck it. “ Good boy cause I wish you could. Honey.” The brunet moan while feeling the heat in his body. He can’t help but saw the cute look Barry was licking the tip of the penis. He stared him with a delightful look.

“Gosh, you look so handsome and hot, Barry.” Hal rumming his hand onto abdomen. Barry even pull his own boxer all the way down. Leaving both of them naked around the living room .Their clothes were all over the places. Hal groans everytime when Barry was licking the outside skin of the dick. He wished his method could help him because Barry seem eagered by doing it.

“Please take me to your bedroom so that I could get a ride from you .” Hal as his hand was draging by Barry so that he could took him to the bed. Upon arrival, he was being pushed on the bed. Barry was licking his tongue as he went to the nightstand, took out the lubricant. He put in his hands and pushed Hal 's body lay on the bed to roam down the brunet’s hips which made him shudder and inhale a cold breath.

Hal couldn’t stop but think Barry was the very reason why his body felt like it was on fire even though the bedroom was cold. Hal tried to finger inside his butt and Hal moans in pain." Guess who need to give a little spank ? " Barry made a winky smile though "Just don't talk and come on man, if you need to deal this breakup , you need to fuck me." Hal's leg was spit apart so that Barry could put them down to Hal’s ass and put his dick in his entrance before ramming it in.

Hal wrapped his arms around Barry 's head and started holding at his back. He pulled back and thrusted himself back into him . Hal moaned out really loud.

"God, I bet that it will feel great to be inserted into you. " Barry whispered in the ear of Hal, his teeth biting at the earlobe, and the pain was always a good way to convince Hal . " You will be tight and hot with my guy. Hal , you will like that too. God, you will be filled up by me, and I will be completely open. That fucking is great. "

“I hope you can enjoy this ride as possible as you make me feel warm and better.” Hal began to drown by the heat around the room. Barry felt that reason was gradually moving away from the hot scene. Everything is so tight, hot and sweating . In front of his sight is only Hal's eyelashes, and the slightly open lips below. He gasped gently every time he used the meat to trick Hal.

" Yes." Barry muttered, raising his neck back and forth in the ups and downs. Hal continue to groan while holding the bed sheet tide. Barry then grabbed his legs so that he could push the boudaries inside his cock making both of them began to release heat energy from their bodies.

”Continue. " Hal lift his eyes and looked at him, and one hand reached into the front to hold his own genitals and began to masturbate. Barry gentle pull out his penis and start twitching to release the heat. The white turbidity was sprayed to his chest with the climax, and small pieces of stains were splashed on the lower abdomen of Hal. Barry softly leaned down on him and gasped deeply. "  _ _Fuck me__  . " His lips clung to Hal's ear. 

After Barry’s body was fill with sweat from sex, he lifted Hal up and push him though the wall to plow him. Barry tied his body closer to Hal as he continue masturbate his dick. Hal groaned as he turned his head to kiss and bite the lip.They both jerking while kissing each other. He could feel the cum dripping out from his dick soon. 

"Think you can continue make me melt from the long ride i give to you." Barry grab Hal's dick to pull off its skin.

"I just wish you could said so and guess you must have like it." Hal groans from the body slaming while holding his arm against the wall.

“Oh gosh,That’s it! I was about to blow away from this booming shake! ” Hal leaned the wall closer while Barry grab his hair holding him. Suddenly, his dick was leaking with cum, spitting all over the floor and wall.

The penis twitched and spit out the last small turbid liquid in the intestinal wall. Both of them were exhausted and Barry hold Hal’s cheek to kiss him. Hal couldn’t feel proud about how he manage to settle down his friend. "It will be tiresome on all levels. " Barry began to think. " I started to wonder how I could endure you. "

" Obviously because you love me so much. " Hal said with a grin, and his breathing gradually returned to stability.

“ Thank, since I need to move over my break up but you were there with me to confort and help me .” Barry panted while lying down on the bed next to Hal. They saw each other eyes, move closer each other as Hal touch his shoulder to kiss him.

“ Will you date me as my boyfriend ? “ Hal as he touched Barry’s face.

“Sure, since you are my type. I wish I could have said so early.” Barry giggled from his winky smile. “After that, we need to get up to clean ourselves. But I wish you better laydown.”

Hal hold his mouth from smile still he finally manage to help him overcome his breakup.


End file.
